Red Insomnia
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Van Pelt sofria de insônia. Rigsby passara a sofrer. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **O mentalizador é meu e ninguém tasca ;D

**X**

Várias razões fizeram Wayne Rigsby não dormir naquela noite. A primeira: Patrick Jane praticamente o obrigara a ficar no escritório, alegando que tinha uma _ótima_ razão, com qualquer coisa relacionada a amor-e-atenção. A segunda: ele não conseguia dormir quando estava no escritório. E a terceira razão, a principal razão, a razão porque Patrick Jane o obrigara a ficar lá, a razão do amor-e-atenção: Grace Van Pelt parada na porta, com uma expressão estupefata que Rigsby achava que – decididamente – ficava linda nela. "Rigsby? O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, encaminhando-se para a sua mesa. Ele observou que a ruiva carregava um daqueles saquinhos de padarias nas mãos.

"Não consegui dormir e vim para cá." Ele respondeu exatamente o que Jane o mandara falar. Silêncio por parte de Van Pelt – silêncio que Jane também previra. "E você?"

"O mesmo motivo." Ela deu um sorriso. Rigsby tremeu nas bases. "Eu sofro de um pouco de insônia, na verdade, e costumo vir para cá. Nem sei por quê. Gosto daqui." Deu de ombros. Abriu o saco, tirou um copo de café, e Rigsby sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso de pão doce. "Quer um?" Van Pelt ofereceu. Silencioso, ele se levantou e andou até ela, pegando um pãozinho. Depois, Grace fez o mesmo. E eles começaram a comer pãezinhos em silêncio.

Rigsby discretamente (ou não) observava os cristaizinhos de açúcar que grudavam nos lábios de Van Pelt. Eles brilhavam. Ele imaginou o sabor. Wayne já imaginava que os lábios de Grace eram doces, agora com aquele pouquinho de açúcar neles... Rigsby só notou que prendera o ar quando soltou tudo de uma vez, fazendo Van Pelt olhá-lo levemente preocupada, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Você está bem?" ela indagou. Rigsby limpou a garganta.

"Estou sim." Respondeu, talvez rápido demais. Van Pelt então se levantou de sua cadeira e foi sentar-se no sofá onde normalmente Jane ia se deitar. Cruzou as pernas. Mais uma vez, Rigsby tremeu nas bases. Definitivamente, aquela ruiva estava deixando-o louco.

"Quando você tem insônia, o que normalmente você faz? Não me diga que é vir para cá, essa é a primeira vez que te vejo aqui."

"Bem... eu..." sua mente processava inúmeras coisas para se fazer quando estava com insônia. "Normalmente, eu fico me revirando na cama, ou então vou fazer um lanchinho." Rigsby falou e Van Pelt riu um pouco. A risada dela era definitivamente graciosa, assim como todos os seus gestos. Só ela o mantinha acordado, pois estava louco para deitar a cabeça em qualquer lugar e dormir, esquecessem aquela história de que não conseguia dormir no escritório. Os olhos coçavam e ele fazia um tremendo esforço para não bocejar. "E você?"

"Eu venho para cá. Normalmente, o Jane está aqui, mas ele só fica nesse sofá, deitado, enquanto eu não faço nada. Às vezes ele conversa comigo, para variar. Estou até estranhando ele não estar aqui hoje." ela respondeu. Rigsby sentiu ciúmes de Patrick, por sempre conseguir vê-la _assim_, sem aquelas roupas que ela só usava no trabalho, mas com um vestidinho bem simples verde-claro indo até seus joelhos e, claro, um sandália baixa, pois Van Pelt odiava salto alto. Ela estava absolutamente linda.

"Você me deixa louco, Grace." Rigsby disse e se arrependeu logo depois. Aquilo deveria ter sido só um pensamento! Van Pelt olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados, as bochechas um pouco coradas. Rigsby daria tudo o que tinha para saber o que se passava na cabeça dela – nem imaginava que ela recordava-se de um evento um pouco anterior, aquele em que ele tomara tantos analgésicos que acabara declarando seu (nem tão) suposto amor por ela.

"Nós não podemos, Rigsby." Ela conseguiu dizer, a voz baixa. "Se descobrissem, iriam demitir alguém, e como eu sou Júnior, seria eu... e esse emprego é realmente importante para mim, sabe?" Van Pelt dizia, e Rigsby só conseguia prestar atenção no açúcar nos lábios dela. "Mas quem sabe? Talvez conseguíssemos esconder e tudo o mais..." ela divagava. Rigsby sentiu ânsias de beijá-la.

Andou até ela, o coração descompassado, e a interrompeu no seu quase-monólogo, encostando suavemente os lábios nos dela. Grace, primeiramente, arregalou os olhos, mas depois começou a corresponder. Empurrou Rigsby depois de uns instantes. "Hoje não. Agora não, nesse momento não." Ela murmurou. "Tenho medo de que nos descubram... mas hoje foi um começo, não?" ela tentou sorrir. Rigsby sorriu.

"Sim. Um ótimo começo."

A insônia de Rigsby tornar-se-ia muito mais freqüente depois desse dia.

**X**

**N/A: **YEAAAAAAAAAAH! Mais um set para os 30Cookies, haha! #dancinha# Acabei o meu de Naruto e agora venho para meu novo vício, The Mentalist! Estreando o fandom em português 8D Anyway, Van Pelt/Rigsby porque eles são o casal mais amor de lá, e ai de quem discordar! Que Jane/Lisbon que nada! Van Pelt/Rigsby é o que há!

**30Cookies  
Set Primavera  
Tema 22. Início** (nada mais justo do que começar com esse tema, huh?)


End file.
